


Заказное убийство

by totanon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Assasination, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totanon/pseuds/totanon
Summary: Предупреждения-1: PG-13, типадетектив, х/к в начале в основном х, к дальше, куча ООС, действие происходит в ноябре 1927 года, намеки на квинду, Абернети где-то 25-27 лет, Гриммсону где-то под 40, неграфичные упоминающиеся кинки с укусами и всяким таким, много фаноновПредупреждения-2, о фанонах про Абернети:- здесь он идеалистически упорот идеями Гриндевальда, искренне предан им и горячо поддерживает Гриндевальда как рупор этих идей и лидера переворота- он правая рука Гриндевальда, наравне с Виндой- он без проблем может разговаривать, и его язык выглядит обычно большую часть времени, но снова становится раздвоенным, если он очень сильно волнуется или только что много колдовал (потому что язык сделали магией)- его зовут Хэмиш.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения-1: PG-13, типадетектив, х/к в начале в основном х, к дальше, куча ООС, действие происходит в ноябре 1927 года, намеки на квинду, Абернети где-то 25-27 лет, Гриммсону где-то под 40, неграфичные упоминающиеся кинки с укусами и всяким таким, много фанонов  
> Предупреждения-2, о фанонах про Абернети:  
> \- здесь он идеалистически упорот идеями Гриндевальда, искренне предан им и горячо поддерживает Гриндевальда как рупор этих идей и лидера переворота  
> \- он правая рука Гриндевальда, наравне с Виндой  
> \- он без проблем может разговаривать, и его язык выглядит обычно большую часть времени, но снова становится раздвоенным, если он очень сильно волнуется или только что много колдовал (потому что язык сделали магией)  
> \- его зовут Хэмиш.

— Да, понимаю, — медленно произнес Абернети, отставляя полупустую чашку.

Он давно был готов к тому, что надо сделать по поводу Гарденберга, и ждал только последних, самых важных деталей, которые позволили бы перевести полуоформленные планы в нечто более уверенное. Но оборот, который принял уже вроде бы законченный разговор, стал для него неожиданным.

Гриндевальд кивнул и тяжело поднялся. 

— Я не могу утверждать с уверенностью — я даже не могу назвать это подозрением, друг мой, или, тем более, призывом к действию. К тому же мы, к сожалению, жестоко ограничены сейчас во времени... со всех сторон.

За окнами кабинета расстилался великолепный горный пейзаж. Абернети уже привык к этому зрелищу, но все же в лучах закатного солнца оно притягивало взгляд. Фигура его собеседника, прошагавшего мимо, выглядела темной. Уверенные обычно шаги казались более медленными и усталыми. Абернети не мог до конца представить, какую цену этот человек платит каждый день и час — самим собой — за титанический труд, которому он себя посвятил. 

— Это не доказанные случаи, это вообще нельзя назвать случаями. Строго говоря. Просто детали очень ограниченной внутренней информации о замке, то тут, то там, и в общем-то, безопасные, — он повернулся и продолжил путь, — на первый взгляд, просачиваются наружу.

— Я не замечал в замке ничего необычного, — осторожно сказал Абернети.

Гриндевальд остановился, почти у кресел; теперь, в косом свете, рассмотреть его было легко. 

— Возможно, — произнес он устало, посмотрев на собеседника, — замок и не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Я уверен, что это не он, — быстро ответил Абернети, переваривший сказанное слишком быстро для своего удовольствия. — По всем причинам, и потому, что все, что он знает, поступало от меня, а я не сообщал ничего вне наших задач. Но я могу покончить с Гарденбергом и один, если потребуется, или взять, например, Агамеду, — его речь еще ускорилась; Абернети знал, что в моменты волнения мог говорить сбивчиво. Правда, раньше это просто показывало его перед начальством с глупой и мелкой стороны, или могло вызвать насмешки сотрудников и коллег за спиной. Когда-то это очень его волновало. Сейчас ставки изменились, да и ему стало важнее, чтобы услышали сказанные слова, а не увидели, как он их скажет. 

Гриндевальд приподнял руку, прерывая его, и Абернети невольно прикусил язык, почти начавший растягивать шипящие.

— Агамеду точно не стоит — она крайне устала в последнее время, но в остальном, конечно, как знаешь. Хотя я не рискнул бы назвать это задачей для одного. Как бы то ни было, ни в коем случае не хочу сказать, что не доверяю твоим суждениям, друг мой, — напротив; и никого не обвиняю, особенно тех, кто уже доказал, что хочет того, чего и все мы. Когда я... разберусь со срочными делами, то займусь этим вплотную. Как ты знаешь, ты один из немногих, кому я вообще могу доверять, и именно поэтому в эту неделю и во время этой задачи я хочу попросить тебя быть особенно настороже. С теми, кто вхож в замок, и с теми, кто нет.

***

Когда Абернети вышел из кабинета, спустившись на этаж, мысли в его голове метались так беспорядочно, что с тем же успехом их могло не быть вовсе. Шпион. Получается, среди них всех, людей, вставших на защиту общего будущего, был не просто сомневающийся, но шпион. Пока он не выдал ничего важного, но, возможно, только потому, что выдавать было особенно и нечего. Абернети хмурился, перебирая в уме сведения, полученные только что для дела Гарденберга, и ощущая во внутреннем кармане сломанное писчее перо — порт-ключ, — и скрепку для бумаг безо всякой бумаги под ней. Пока.

Большинство покоев Нурменгарда было соединено в анфилады, кроме нижних помещений, кабинета Гриндевальда и библиотеки. Двигаясь к выходу, Абернети проходил комнаты по западной стороне, залитые закатными лучами: там обычно бывало оживленнее всего, но не в последний месяц, и точно не сейчас. Замок будто вымер, и только заметно издалека доносились обрывки неразличимой беседы, да еще на лестнице Абернети встретил пару варлоков, из новичков.

Может, кто-то из них? Нет, вряд ли, что они могут пока знать. Разве что протащат в замок что-нибудь посерьезнее себя. Абернети сомневался, впрочем, что Гриндевальд мог бы такое не заметить, даже в том состоянии, в каком он был сейчас: огромную часть его времени уже давно отнимал загадочный новый план, включавший мистера Аурелиуса, а сейчас он и вовсе должен был покинуть замок вместе с ним на дюжину дней. Человек менее его знающий подумал бы, что на все остальное он в принципе перестал обращать внимание.

Абернети знал их лидера больше года, и знал, что это не так. 

Но тем не менее Геллерт Гриндевальд был человеком, и того, к чему он стремился, невозможно было добиться в одиночку даже ему. В конце концов, именно поэтому они все были здесь, верно? Потому, что будущее нельзя сделать в одиночку.

Все же новички — вряд ли... Ему невольно вспомнился Кролл, о котором Абернети не думал плохого до последнего. Он уцепился за эту мысль, пытаясь примеривать и вспоминать, перебирая образы своих... ну, год назад, в другой жизни, кого-то из подобных им людей он назвал бы "коллегами", кого-то — "подчиненными". Сейчас — скорее, соратниками, вместе сражавшимися на благо их общего будущего. Так кто из его соратников мог стать предателем? Потому что им, конечно, никак не мог быть охотник-наемник Гуннар Гриммсон, с которым он должен был встретиться этим вечером.

Абернети зашел в Западную гостиную, откуда и доносились все это время смутные голоса, последнюю комнату перед выходом на главную лестницу. На звук его шагов повернули головы Винда и Агамеда, сидевшие на диванчиках разделенных длинным столиком с золочеными ножками, и Макдафф, вместе с Нагелем возившийся с тремя большими уличными плакатами на немецком, приклеенными к дальней стене. Мелкие фигурки и ленты на них двигались, плохо различимые с другого конца комнаты. Макдафф коротко, равнодушно кивнул; Нагель не обернулся — сосредоточенный, он водил пальцами обеих рук по периметру центрального, зелено-розового плаката, бормоча заклинания; Агамеда равнодушно опустила взгляд к пяльцам. Винда ему улыбнулась.

Абернети машинально замедлил шаг, возвращая кивок и улыбку, и невольно думая о том, может ли кто-то здесь что-то замышлять. Его взгляд задержался на Винде. Нет. Нет, абсолютно невозможно. Это было другое "невозможно", не как с Гриммсоном, но не менее надежное. 

У него всегда были приятели, разумеется. В школе, например. И в МАКУСА он всегда ходил на праздники, устраиваемые их этажом. Конечно, следить с крыши, как авроры переключаются на барную стычку только потому, что вы поменялись обликами с "зачинщиками", или спать вповалку на добытых бумагах, потому что кое-кому пришла в голову отличная идея разбирать их на мягком после двадцати часов на ногах — это немного другое, но ведь и жизнь у него теперь была другой. К тому же они с Виндой занимали примерно равное положение, так что неудивительно, что она была единственной среди аколитов, кто сошелся с ним короче: остальные держали вежливую, рабочую дистанцию. И к лучшему.

— Отправляешься? — спросила она его по-французски. — И с прежней компанией?

Абернети кивнул, продолжая улыбаться. По идее, не то чтобы ему было чему особенно радоваться. Впереди его ждала одна из тех задач, от которых он совсем не получал удовольствия, но она была необходима, как очередное слово в их общем заклинании, без которого ничего не получится. Но мысль о том, что благодаря этому он через какой-то час встретится с Гуннаром Гриммсоном, скрашивала ситуацию.

Он впервые увидит его с Хэллоуина — Самайна, как предпочитала говорить Европа, что "местная", что скандинавская. Само дело займет, конечно, от силы пару часов, но подготовка потребует больше. Абернети рассчитывал еще на пару свободных дней после успешного окончания, но теперь... а хотя, что-то делать по поводу загадочного шпиона без самого Гриндевальда, который исчезнет этим вечером и не вернется раньше следующего воскресенья, все равно бессмысленно. Так что: и пару свободных дней после.

Из Германии на это время надо будет убраться подальше. Может, Согне-фьорд, о котором говорил Гриммсон, хорош не только весной, раз он звал туда на Вальпургиеву ночь. Надо будет предложить.

— Он хоть не кусается? — Винда подтянула к себе еще один газетный лист, небрежно указав в центр журнального столика, на фарфоровое блюдо в виде гигантской раковины. Оно казалось слишком большим для трех витых булочек с сахарной пудрой, лежавших в разных его концах. "Голова" свитка со списком адресов и имен, который Винда сейчас сводила, свисала, задевая блюдо, с той стороны столешницы, поверх разложенных бумаг и газет с немецкими и шведскими заголовками.

— Это я кусаюсь, — ответил Абернети, показав ей зубы так, как мог бы показать язык, и достав палочку. Он не был голоден, но булочки выглядели слишком аппетитно. Винда поцокала языком, прикрыв смешок. Абернети видел ее смеющейся с двумя людьми: собой и, ну. 

— Яблочный джем с солью — это у вас в Америке так принято, да? — спросила она задумчиво. Одна из трех оставшихся булочек приподнялась в воздух, потянутая Абернети с блюда магией. 

— Не... 

Булочка упала обратно, потому что рука Абернети дрогнула: от противоположной стены по всей западной гостиной прокатилась мягкая волна магии. Он вскинул было голову, но магическая волна, накрыв стол и блюдо, ударилась о невидимый барьер у свитка Винды. Слова в просмотренной газете, лежавшей с другой стороны, переменились, сложившись в знакомые Абернети лозунги. Подтолкнутый очередным выразительным взглядом Винды, закатившей глаза, он посмотрел на другой конец комнаты и источник этой волны.

— Не сработает, — сказал Нагель сердито. Слово "хватит", в которое перелилась, изменившись и став крупнее, верхняя надпись на плакате, было ярко-зеленым. Под ним стояло такое же большое розовое "бояться". Макдафф мерял их результат хмурым взглядом. — _Количество_ красок Протеевы чары все равно не поменяют, а нам в любом случае нужно максимальное покрытие.

— Министерские плакаты...

— Там их всегда две, и размещение тоже стандартное. 

— ...не уверен, — закончил Абернети, поворачиваясь обратно и не глядя приманивая в руку булочку. — Про соль. Но я не специалист, лучше спроси у нее самой.

Он откусил кусок. Вкус и впрямь был необычным, но выпечка знакомо таяла во рту. Куини Голдштейн несколько раз в год обязательно угощала коллег в МАКУСА. Собственно, это бывали одни из немногих моментов, когда сам Абернети мог перекинуться с ней парой фраз не по работе, и не чувствовать себя при этом совсем идиотом. Хотя, конечно, он все равно себя им чувствовал, влюбленность делала из него идиота в принципе, всю жизнь, со школьных лет. С Куини еще не худший случай. Она, по крайней мере, действительно замечательный человек. И, подумал Абернети с симпатией, давно остывшей до дружелюбия, способна видеть вещи в истинном свете, несмотря на мир вокруг, раз присоединилась к ним.

Он в два укуса прикончил булочку, покосившись на Агамеду Кэрроу, разглядывавшую свою вышивку: спящего белого жеребенка. Абернети невольно испытал облегчение, увидев, что "рисунок" нитками не превратился в фразы: на лице у Агамеды застыла почти восковая гримаса. "Крайне устала", сказал Гриндевальд. Больше походило на "смертельно", и Абернети не хотел бы оказаться на месте того, кто испортит ей любимый вид отдыха, и еще больше не хотел задерживаться из-за возможной стычки. С Агамедой никогда не знаешь наверняка, а у него меньше чем через час была назначена встреча с гораздо более приятным человеком, чем она.

И более важным. В конце концов. У Абернети есть информация и есть инструменты, вдвоем им нужно проработать план в деталях. Господин Теобальд Альбрехт фон Гарденберг, один из самых известных политиков германского министерства магии и ярый защитник Статута, сделавший все, чтобы приблизить выборы канцлера и победить на них, не должен до них дожить.

На самом деле Абернети не был уверен, что справился бы один, о чем так быстро заявил Гриндевальду. Маленький замок Гарденберга недалеко от истоков Ильма был очень старым, и охранявшая его магия заслуживала внимания, не говоря о самом Гарденберге и о том, что это не должно было стать просто убийством.

Абернети в последний раз вытащил часы: все верно, — и, все еще погруженный в размышления, вышел в переулок, ведущий к мосту. Он не мог выбросить из головы слова Гриндевальда. Конечно, Гриммсон не был шпионом, это смешно — как ему, видящемуся только с Абнернети, и то нечасто, шпионить, во-первых, и во-вторых (нет, это первым пунктом) — зачем? Да, он по-настоящему не вступал в их ряды, после истории с мистером Аурелиусом сотрудничая с движением только через редкие "заказы", но он был на правильной стороне.

Абернети видел, как Гриммсон осторожничал порой, уклоняясь от однозначных слов, но это издержки профессии, ставшей образом жизни. Охотники привыкают быть сдержанными, особенно такие одиночки, как он. И отношение к нему самого Абернети никак не влияло на объективность мнения. "Отношение". В смысле, что ж, да, совсем рабочим его было не назвать, как и дружеским, но уж что такое влюбленность, Абернети знал, и это ей не было. Рядом с Гриммсоном он даже не волновался, хотя, строго говоря, поводы были. Зато высокий, широкоплечий Гриммсон, скандинав старше его лет на пятнадцать, успевший собрать за это время больше шрамов, чем можно было бы представить, очень нравился ему внешне. И секс у них был отличным, к тому же в кои-то веки Абернети повезло в том, что вкусы у него совпадали не с какими-нибудь безымянными немагами.

Впереди мелькнула спина высокой фигуры в шляпе, растворившаяся в густой вечерней тени у выступа дома, и Абернети почувствовал облегчение. Он уверенно двинулся следом, продолжая идти будто по своим делам, и без всяких сомнений вступил в ту же полутьму.

Через несколько шагов он почувствовал, как его обхватывает за плечи появившаяся из ниоткуда рука, и расслабился, позволяя одним движением втащить себя в стену.

Путь сквозь камни и дерево по ощущениям напоминал ему проход сквозь очень плотную водяную завесу, только не мокрую и не оставлявшую следов, и он, по привычке задержав дыхание, выдохнул только тогда, когда почувствовал, что все закончилось.

У самого подбородка маячило запястье с задравшимся рукавом и длинным шрамом (клюв гром-птицы), терявшимся под ремешком часов-ристлетов — моды, понемногу набиравшей обороты стараниями "Сабер&Тус", соотечественников Абернети, уплощивших механизм без потерь для магии. Абернети подарил их Гриммсону на Хэллоуин после того, как тот пару раз прошелся по поводу карманных часов, и, в общем, для схваток с животными или людьми один взгляд на руку и правда был куда практичнее, чем вытаскивание из кармана. 

— Не кусаться, — раздалось выше над ухом, и рука отдернулась, опускаясь на талию, хотя Абернети и не собирался этого делать. Он повернулся, вынужденно подняв взгляд: Гриммсон был выше него на добрую голову, а трансфигурация, и без того не самая совершенная, но добавившая Абернети роста, как всегда слезла от прохода сквозь стену — косо, как от "ревелио" школьника-недоучки. Гриммсон, ухмыльнувшись, снял с него остатки.

В первый раз после такого "трюка" Абернети показалось, что Гриммсон, фактически держа его в руках, смотрит на него как на зверя в веревочной ловушке, распутать которую может теперь только охотник (ну, хорошо, определенная хищность в тот раз была, но к общему удовольствию). Впечатление же от первого взгляда на его лицо в принципе напомнило Абернети о некой рептильей маске, как у речного дракона в засаде, но буквально во время первого разговора он увидел, насколько оно было неверным. Может, дело в профессии, может, в том, что Гриммсон делил норвежскую и шведскую кровь, может, в начале года Абернети просто в два раза больше дергался по любым поводам, не успев привыкнуть к переменам, но теперь, глядя в знакомые, улыбающиеся, прохладно-голубые глаза, Абернети только ухмыльнулся в ответ, приподнявшись, — и, раз уж речь зашла, слегка куснул его за челюсть.

— Врасплох, — грустно сказал Гриммсон, отклоняясь с прежней ухмылкой. — Забываю, с какой зверюгой имею дело. 

Абернети нечасто встречался с людьми, которые не любят целоваться примерно так же, как он сам, но с Гриммсоном ему и здесь повезло. Его слегка боднули, скорее потершись, в висок и выпустили.

Абернети, конечно, не считал себя свирепым зверем, это смешно; но так просто повелось с какой-то из первых их встреч, еще когда ему выдались свободные выходные. Он хорошо помнил, как, сидя на кровати, заглянул Гриммсону за плечо и увидел с той стороны, ближе к шее, заметно более глубокую отметину от укуса, чем окружавшие ее. Что чистящие, что — не то чтобы во множестве каждый раз, но под настроение, — целительские заклинания на них обоих накладывал тот, кто быстрее приходил в себя, и чаще это бывал Абернети: собранный даже в покое Гриммсон превращался в ленивого питомца, дремлющего у камина, и расталкивать его было просто обидно. Продолжая в тот раз водить палочкой у своей шеи, убирая темнеющие следы, Абернети впечатленно глянул на отчетливые отметины собственных зубов, потянул Гриммсона на себя, перекатывая на живот, и тронул горячую кожу рядом с темной струйкой, ползущей вниз по сетке старых шрамов. Липко.

— Извини, — сказал он, кашлянув, и еще раз прошелся у шеи палочкой. — Я тебе тут, кажется, э-эм, совсем до крови. 

— Слава Хель, — подал голос Гриммсон почти в подушку, — что нунду с угробами не такие кусачие звери. 

— Сейчас, погоди, — Абернети по дороге свел попавшийся на глаза синяк с запястья, но наложить заклинание на укус не успел: Гриммсон не глядя тронул его за предплечье костяшками пальцев.

— Да не надо, Хэм, оставь.

— Насквозь, правда. — Гриммсон отозвался ему равнодушным ворчанием, поворачивая голову. — Ладно. Дай хоть кровь уберу.

Гриммсон весь, с ног до головы, был покрыт самыми причудливыми шрамами. Абернети не знал, можно ли запомнить происхождение каждого за долгую жизнь того типа, какую ведет Гриммсон, но тот явно помнил пусть и не все, но многие. Или все-таки все, думал Абернети что тогда, что сейчас, вспоминая его покрытую зарубками палочку. В любом случае, он наложил заклинание, остановившее кровь, и, не удержавшись, слизнул прежнюю темную струйку, застывающую на плече, чем заслужил от жмурящегося Гриммсона ленивое: "Как есть зверюга".

— Порт-ключ, — Абернети бросил пальто на стул и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака писчее перо, кладя его на стол, — и карта замка, — с запасом расстояния, в самый центр стола легла скрепка, которую он разогнул пальцами. Вздрогнув и подпрыгнув, тонкая проволочка выплюнула из себя полоску бумаги, которая начала стремительно разрастаться.

В общих чертах оба знали, что сделают, еще до этого. Их целью был замок в Тюрингском лесу и его владелец.

Родовитый чистокровный маг, Теобальд Альбрехт фон Гарденберг демонстративно не воспринимал всерьез свою ближайшую соперницу на кресло министра магии всех германских земель, Анну-Луизу Хершен — полукровку, чьи взгляды склонялись к послаблениям Статута, однако и углублением контакта с немагами. И зря: как говорил Гриндевальд, как минимум центральные земли были достаточно мягки, любопытны к нынешней культурной вспышке у соотечественников-немагов и достаточно устали после конца войны, чтобы рискнуть поддержать тех из них, кто продолжал жить, чуть ли не как равных. Может, Гарденберг лукавил в своей убежденности в победе, а может, не хотел, чтобы "магглолюбцы" всех сортов успели натворить дел даже в малом, но его стараниями — что он пытался скрывать, и весьма успешно, но не для внутреннего источника, — выборы министра магии, обычно проводившиеся после Йоля, были перенесены на ноябрь. До них оставалось две недели.

Гарденберг наверняка победил бы в них, говорил Гриндевальд, а в таких вещах он не ошибался. В менее вероятном, но все же, случае победу одержит Хершен, никого достаточно сильного, кроме них двоих, германские земли предложить себе просто не смогли. Дело в том, что одну сторону вся эта ситуация совершенно не устраивала — их собственную. 

— Он прибудет в замок завтра, и останется там до вторника. Охота в три часа дня в субботу, пять человек, состав компании справа, из необычного; все остальное время проведет в четырех стенах, — Абернети неопределенно указал на карту замка и окрестностей. — Предлагаю охоту. Что насчет Белой лощины?

Гриммсон, склонившись на столом, изучал чернильные линии.

— Заказное убийство, достаточно неловкое, чтобы безошибочно выглядеть заказным, — медленно проговорил он. — и магглы. Лучше охоты найти трудно. Я не знаю этот участок гор, но если вот здесь замок, а здесь развалины... на какое время у нас порт-ключ?

— Отложенный двухминутный.

Гриммсон нахмурился. 

— Что? 

— Да нет, — он покачал головой и, услышав щелчок крышечки часов, на которые посмотрел Абернети, поднял взгляд. 

— Только когда запустим его, не сейчас, конечно, — Абернети привык к отложенным порт-ключам, изобретению Гриндевальда, которые он зачаровывал специально для своих сторонников, да и с Гриммсоном они уже второй раз будут такой использовать. — Что-то не так?

— Да нет, — повторил Гриммсон, почти смущенно наклоняя голову и расслабляя плечи. Он убрал обе руки, которыми опирался на стол. — Удобная штука, только зря на столе, вдруг полетит случайно. Я тут вспомнил — я же тебе обещал, — он показал на карманные часы, которые Абернети не успел убрать, — погоди. 

Он отвернулся и взмахом палочки призвал с комода маленький мешочек, передавая его Абернети. Тот недоуменно вытряхнул его содержимое на ладонь: коготь в две фаланги пальца длиной, выглядевший так, будто его отлили из серебра, с оправой сверху. Его вес, ощущение в пальцах и скол говорили, однако, о самом что ни на есть естественном происхождении. Абернети вспомнил, как они передразнивались на Хэллоуин по поводу часов, и Гриммсон пообещал ему подвеску для цепочки. Он повернул его в пальцах, улыбнувшись.

— Серебряный клыкач, — Гриммсон переложил палочку. — Я его ради черепа бил, конечно, но когти раскрываются, так что полезная мелочь. Хотя и старомодная, но кое-кто у нас здесь любитель традиций.

— Алохомора, — произнес Абернети, указав палочкой на коготь в своей руке; Гриммсон усмехнулся.

— Его не запирали, — он поднял палочку. Абернети посмотрел на него. — Детего экстер!

Коготь вздрогнул и совершил некое неуловимое движение, став молочно-белым так, будто только что... допустим... вывернулся наизнанку.

Абернети с удовольствием подбросил его на ладони. Такой же гладкий.

— И что сюда сможет войти? — он слегка кашлянул. Слюна немного горчила.

— Твой порт-ключ точно должен, например.

"Интересно", — хотел сказать Абернети, но, к большому своему удивлению, не смог. Первая пара звуков еще получилась, быстро, впрочем, скатившись в оборванное шипение, а потом чуть ниже груди у него словно что-то лопнуло с внезапной, чудовищной, всеподавляющей болью, и зрение отказало за половину вдоха, обрезанного так же, как и речь.

— Хэмиш!

Он попытался за что-нибудь схватиться, но тело не послушалось, и в полной темноте вокруг у него не получилось даже вдохнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

"Хэллоуином" этот праздник тут тоже называли, но реже. Самин, Скифта, Кекри, Винтернатт, Самхейн — смысл разваливался на самые разные слова, и Абернети полагал, что во множестве языков она имела разные оттенки, хотя и сохранял общую, магическую суть. Но чаще он слышал "Самайн". 

Там или здесь, с одним названием или другим, это был переход и смена, поклон вещам, за которыми люди последовать уже не могли, но которые провожали с почтением, продолжая двигаться собственным путем. Но все равно, оказавшись в Хальсунде, Абернети увидел очень много различий с тем, к чему привык в Нью-Йорке. 

Хальсунд был ярмарочным, торговым городком, для чего в Швеции имелось даже отдельное слово, и единственным таковым местом для волшебников по эту сторону озера Веттерн, как объяснял ему Гриммсон. Часть его речи терялась, хоть он и старался говорить погромче, склонившись к нему: музыка, игравшая на площади, и шум веселившихся на празднике людей, горожан и съехавшихся с окрестностей, заглушали почти все. Было странно, но своеобразное, незнакомое веселье, разлитое в воздухе, захватывало рано или поздно: рано, в случае Абернети. Большинство украшений напоминали скорее о близком лесе, чем об урожае. Празднующие пили сладковатую воду, пиво, эль, что-то вроде вареного вина. В темнеющем, холодном осеннем воздухе, говорящем о зиме куда громче, чем там, в Нью-Йорке, искрящаяся магия сплеталась с языками _костров_ , — и Абернети первый раз в жизни видел, чтобы люди чувствовали себя у огромного рукотворного пламени так свободно, да еще и играли с ним, чуть ли не прыгая через парочку кострищ поменьше. Костер здесь был не тем, к чему он привык. И все остальное тоже.

В этих краях, по заверениям Гриммсона, не слишком хотели иметь дела с любой международной службой и всегда игнорировали большинство новостей, так что не знали его, — в отличие от самого Гриммсона, которому кивнула пара человек, и Абернети рискнул оставить чары, впервые за долгий срок выглядя в волшебном месте среди волшебников так же, как обычно. Они быстро лишились шляп, угодив в какую-то засаду, разновидность игры, которую Гриммсон так и не смог ему как следует объяснить; зато сам факт ее объяснял вид многих людей, разгуливающих по площади с тем, что Абернети сначала счел своеобразной карнавальной... ну, не маской, украшением на голове. Его собственный головной убор, превращенный незнакомым ему заклинанием, стал короткими, витыми на концах рогами, как у горного тролля. Принадлежность пары стоячих звериных ушей, доставшихся Гриммсону, вызвала сомнения даже у него, опытного охотника. Если бы не расцветка с рыжими пятнами на синем фоне, можно было бы решить, что это белый адуин, предположил он. То, что он при этом задумчиво дернул ухом, помощи ему от смеющегося Абернети не прибавило.

Хэллоуинские вечеринки в здании МАКУСЫ, бывшие куда более бурными, яркими и заметно более многолюдными, казались ему отсюда какими-то неловкими. Конечно, он и участвовал в них так, с оглядкой... Здесь ничего особенного не происходило, и даже эль Абернети в этом обвинить не мог, но в эту первую за последние месяцы долгую передышку он чувствовал себя комфортно. Весело. Спокойно. 

— Вон там, — ответил Гриммсон на его вопрос, не убрав с его плеч руку и указывая другой на восточную часть озера, у которого и стоял городок. Сумерки сгустились и потемнели, и Абернети с трудом мог рассмотреть за темной, гладкой громадой воды неровные зубья леса и едва различимые на небе силуэты скал. Даже то, что они аппарировали на крышу самого высокого здания у площади именно для того, чтобы получше рассмотреть окрестности, не очень помогло, но Абернети все равно продолжал всматриваться, опершись на печную трубу. — Это не деревня, так что названия нет, просто отдельные дома. Не на берегу, конечно — от нашего дома до озера лучше было лететь. 

— Впечатляет, — сказал Абернети после паузы. Безмолвная громада перемешанной темноты там, вдали, отличалась от островка света и шума у них под ногами не меньше, чем МАКУСА от Хальсунда, и ее контуры задерживали взгляд.

— Что — озеро? 

— Да все, — Абернети кивнул и в темноту, и вниз, на свет. — Спасибо. Непривычно, но местный праздник мне больше нравится, — прибавил он неожиданно для себя, — чем... там.

— Людей тут, полагаю, поменьше. И зданий.

— Это да, — Абернети усмехнулся и помолчал. — У Конгресса очень большое здание, обычно мы все праздники проводим там, и не только их. Только все равно это всегда ощущалось так, будто мы все там в гостях, и всегда готовы сорваться с места, чтобы уступить его кому-то с большими правами. 

— Местный праздник, значит, — сказал Гриммсон полуутверждающе. Потом он замолчал, и Абернети, полагая, что продолжения не последует, продолжал рассматривать далекий берег, прислонившись к обнимавшему его Гриммсону всем телом. Он потерся ему головой о плечо, вовремя вспомнив про рога и наклонив их, а после ткнув себя в висок палочкой, чтобы вернуть шляпе привычный вид. Гриммсон выискивал что-то взглядом на темном небе; потом посмотрел на руку с новыми часами.

— Хочешь посмотреть еще кое-что? — продолжил он вдруг, тоже расколдовывая свою шляпу. — Местное.

— С удовольствием.

— Это с той стороны озера, в лесу, место я знаю. Судя по времени, должны попасть в разгар.

Абернети пожал плечами, одной рукой обнимая его за пояс: его втащило в совместную аппарацию, и когда она закончилась, из окружающего мира вместе с ней исчезли, казались, и все звуки и краски. Абернети потряс головой, отпуская Гриммсона и немедленно вскинув палочку. 

— Осторожно, — очень тихо сказал ему Гриммсон на ухо, придержав за руку.

Они стояли на какой-то скале, нет, скорее у подошвы очень большого нависшего камня причудливой формы, полузакопанного в лесную почву. Полутьма вокруг, не тронутая человеческими огнями, не разбавленная голосами и музыкой, теперь, когда Абернети пристально вглядывался в нее, казалась куда прозрачнее. Он понял, что был теперь там, внутри того массива темноты, который видел с крыши, и она расслаивалась перед его глазами, полное запаха хвои и перегноя, и неразличимого, неизвестного шороха и стука; высокие стволы, подлесок, кривая тропа ярдах в ста дальше и мхи во впадинах камня, на который они, пригибаясь и не зажигая света, поднялись выше, затаившись у плоской вершины. Дыхание становилось едва заметными туманными облачками, растворявшимися в холодном воздухе.Абернети даже не представлял, на что смотреть: с камня открывался вид на терявшуюся среди стволов тропу, и не больше; но он терпеливо выжидал, прижимаясь к Гриммсону и держа палочку под рукой. Зрение привыкало к полутьме, и он уже мог рассмотреть лес гораздо лучше. 

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял, что дело было не в зрении. Среди стволов стало светлее: сперва просто так, в общем фоне, затем он увидел отдельные пятнышки света, парившие над землей на разной высоте и больше похожие на обман зрения. 

А потом, в лесном шорохе и стуке, едва ли ставшем громче, он увидел и остальное. На тропе показались фигуры, шествовавшие по ней в странной, неведомой процессии, по одному, по двое и трое, но соблюдавшие неведомый порядок. Они шагали важно, почти чинно, но неумолимо и постоянно, как идущая на берег волна, и полупрозрачные огоньки сопровождали их, оседая на рогах, плечах и холках. Замерший Абернети с этого расстояния — и его знаниями, надо признать, — не мог перечислить с уверенностью, кто шел по осеннему лесу, но среди животных, часть которых он знал, часть — нет, он заметил и существ. Рога троллей, очень мало похожие на те, в которые превратили его шляпу, прорезали полутьму. Шествие тянулось и тянулось, безмолвное и торжественное, и Абернети наконец сумел оторвать взгляд и посмотреть на своего спутника.

— Подожди, — едва слышно сказал ему Гриммсон. Его тело замерло, почти слившись с камнем: охотник в засаде, но Абернети почему-то физически не мог представить, чтобы вот на это там, вдали, возможно было напасть, не опасаясь... чего-то. Чего-то огромного, как темная вода, которую он видел недавно, и окончательного.

Гриммсон беззвучно дотронулся до его шеи, показывая палочку, и Абернети кивнул. Они снова аппарировали, на этот раз оказавшись ближе к берегу. Именно сюда, как видел теперь Абернети, и направлялось то, что обитало в северном лесу. 

Теперь они стояли еще дальше, за последними деревьями, выходящими на скальный обрыв заметно выше, чем тот берег, по которому двигалось шествие. Огоньки растворялись в темноте, становящейся ночью, пока вся вереница сходила в воду мерно и неумолимо, исчезая в ней все так же, без слышимых звуков. Абернети смотрел на них, не отрываясь, и в темноте северной ночи, окончательно повернувшейся к зиме, ощущал исполинское и невероятно чуждое спокойствие. Переход.

— Что это? — пробормотал Абернети едва слышно. — Кто это еще видел?

— Ну, ты видел, — сказал Гриммсон. Он продолжал его обнимать, и их общее тепло, из которого они смотрели на берег и воду, охраняло их, безопасное и мирное. — Не знаю, возможно, еще кто-то. Я наткнулся на них, когда мне было десять. С охотой немного помогло, о части здешних зверей я, оказывается, до того момента и не знал. Вот... это — местные, и их Самайн. У людей нет ничего местного, Хэмиш. Если нам требуется что-то свое, — где угодно, — то все, что мы можем сделать, это взять его сами.

— Да, — кивнул Абернети, во второй раз в своей жизни согласный с чем-то настолько целиком и полностью, и помолчал. — Жаль, что я впервые услышал это меньше года назад. 

— Когда… если все закончится, — сказал Гриммсон вдруг среди их мирного, уверенного спокойствия, и Абернети не сразу поднял голову, чтобы недоуменно глянуть на него, — аппарируй сюда или в Хальсунд. Здесь трудно кого-то искать, особенно с помощью.

— О чем ты?

Гриммсон пожал плечами и не ответил.

Это остановившееся спокойствие всплыло в памяти, как полузабытое заклинание — потому, что ничего ближе с ним не случалось, но сейчас он испытывал покой, конечно, иного рода. В зыбкой прохладной бездне вокруг не было ни безопасности, ни мира, только полное отсутствие, тяжелое, как вода там, в глубине озера, куда людям заказан если не вход, то возвращение. Абернети увязал все глубже, пока в этой безразличной толще что-то не проклюнулось, скребя его сознание изнутри. Ощущение распалось на боль и звук, то затихающий, то нарастающий шум откуда-то издалека, вернувшийся к нему в голову, и он осознал, что голова у него есть, как и все остальное тело.

Первое, что он смог сделать, это поморщиться и моргнуть. Маленькое пустое помещение, в котором он находился, выглядело совершенно незнакомым, а стены вокруг, казалось, плыли и едва заметно выгибались. Боль была сложнее, чем он думал: болело, собственно, одинаково почти все, будто на него во сне плашмя упала каменная плита, но ровно и почти терпимо, только перепады звука откуда-то извне на пиках пронзали голову изнутри, отзываясь короткими вспышками, да глаза начало пощипывать заметнее. Абернети прикрыл их; подождал; открыл снова и очень осторожно, словно учась этому действию заново, попробовал повернуть голову. 

Он лежал на узкой кровати, накрытый, похоже, старой простыней: желтоватая тонкая ткань, шершавая на ощупь. Пахло зельями, стоялой водой и пылью. Зрение, кажется, не так и пострадало: стены все еще чуть-чуть покачивались, но вот ящик, вертикально стоявший у кровати справа, с глубокой миской сверху, из которой торчала... крупная брюква с ботвой?.. был великолепно устойчив, обычен и различим. Язык, кажется, раздвоило напрочь. Неудивительно.

Абернети снова закрыл глаза. Шевелиться было не то чтобы больно, скорее неподъемно — как будто из-под той гипотетической упавшей плиты его так и не достали, и не достанут никогда, и она уже вросла в его тело.

Он еще полежал так, молча и неподвижно, приходя в себя, продолжая размеренно дышать и отмечая только вернувший его шум — нет, голоса снаружи, не настолько и издалека, из-за приоткрытой двери. Более низкий и повыше, с хрипотцой, прямой и совершенно не стесняющийся ни в тоне, ни в перепадах.

Абернети даже не понадобилось усилий, чтобы вспоминать. Единственное, что у него сейчас, кажется, работало как следует, это память, и он помнил тупо и четко, как они обсуждали план, стоя над картой, и коготь-брелок на ладони, и запредельную боль чуть ниже сердца, и то, как мир вокруг просто погас вместе с бесполезной попыткой продолжать дышать.

Вот с полноценными мыслями было пока сложнее.

Звуки голосов нарастали, и быстро набирающий обороты разум осознал, что они вовсе не были бессмыслицей: просто говорили по-немецки. Абернети разбирал этот язык не так хорошо, как ему бы сейчас хотелось. Он попытался пошевелиться, найти взглядом или пальцами палочку, и сглотнул. Рукавов у него вообще не было. Палочки тоже.

Он знал, что почти умер, и не был до конца уверен, что не умрет вскоре, но животный страх именно сейчас заскользил по придавившей его плите, забираясь в трещины, ведущие внутрь. 

— ...понедельника? — тон владельца (владелицы?) более высокого, надтреснутого голоса нарастал. Часть ее слов оставалась неразличима, но то, что более тихо и глухо произносил ее собеседник, разобрать было совершенно невозможно. — ...утра, дольше здесь терпеть не собираюсь!.. ...если авроры... ...и не маши палочкой, Гуннхен, я... ...что вот таким тебя помню! 

Шум после паузы скатился до низкого, в один голос, и почти ровного. Скрипнули петли двери, приоткрывающейся почти наполовину, но Абернети в полутьме за ней не смог увидеть ничего, кроме смутных образов и пальцев, коснувшихся было скоса, но вновь отнятых в пустоту.

— ...великану? Великану! А не бешеному головорезу Гриндевальда, — за проемом мелькнула пола лимонного цвета, шагнуло несколько раз глуховато и скользяще, словно говоривший повернулся. — И не трать время — он живучий, как кошка, но раньше вечера никак не очнется, а свободных рук я раньше и не найду.

Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом на двери снова появилась рука, помедлив, придерживая ее; но, поколебавшись, Гуннар Гриммсон все же зашел внутрь. 

Абернети испытал иррациональное, физическое облегчение: ему буквально стало легче, как будто плиту приподняли, а почти убивший его покой потеснился, если не уходя, то уступая. На лице Гриммсона, невидяще смотревшего в ближний к двери угол так, будто мыслями он был в другом месте, застыло сердитое, раздраженное выражение, и сердитость эта смотрелась бессильной. Еще полгода назад Абернети, вместе с другими разумными существами, попытался бы отступить от такого зрелища, пока не поздно. Полгода назад он и различил бы, наверное, одну только злость.

Мышление и без того восстанавливалось медленно, но сейчас Абернети просто не обратил на него внимания, и в нахлынувшей легкости, безопасной и мирной, так похожей на ту, что он испытывал в ночь после Самайна, он без особого участия мыслей произнес:

— Бешеный головорез, а? — и слабо улыбнулся.

Гриммсон резко вскинул голову, уставившись на него. Его рука застыла на ручке двери, а лицо исказили ошеломление и испуг.

Потом движение, остановленное телом, продолжилось, но с иным вектором: он выпустил ручку и шагнул вперед, к Абернети, начиная улыбаться — сперва так, будто только повторял увиденную улыбку, слабую и больную, но она быстро превращалась в совсем иную. Абернети десятки раз видел его ухмылки и усмешки, смеялся вместе с ним, но улыбаться Гриммсон предпочитал обычно довольно коротко, и то в основном глазами. 

— Хуже — дикая зверюга, — отозвался Гриммсон хрипловато с этой новой улыбкой. Он подошел в два шага и опустился у кровати, в головах, рядом с ящиком, не став наколдовывать стул. Абернети захотелось повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли на полу еще одного ящика, но он не успел: Гриммсон прижался лбом к его щеке. Чужая кожа ощущалась сухим теплом, как и выдох в шею; Абернети с таким же животным, как до этого страх, удовольствием почувствовал похожее прикосновение к правой руке, и был рад, что руку Гриммсон не убрал, даже когда выпрямился. На чем бы он сейчас ни сидел, но над невысокой кроватью все равно возвышался, пригнувшись или нет, и линия плеч, — рубашка, жилетка, в которые он был одет во время недавнего обсуждения, без пиджака и плаща, — выглядела нескладной после долгого напряжения, как зверь, встающий после спячки.

— Где мы? — спросил Абернети. — И где моя палочка?

— Она у меня, с собой. Мы в "Ильзе-лазарете". В смысле, — он с облегчением усмехнулся, опираясь на бок кровати поудобнее. Вся его речь была пропитана облегчением. — В дрезденском лазарете святой Анны. Им всю жизнь заправляет доктор Ильзе Штифф, но заставить прижиться настоящее название даже ей не под силу.

Абернети застыл. 

— Это что, _больница?_ — спросил он, чувствуя, что сердце начинает биться быстрее.

Его узнали, и узнали безошибочно. На нем не осталось никакой трансфигурации. Его вообще ничего не скрывает. Вот оно, лицо с розыскных плакатов на двух континентах, "бешеный головорез" — забирайте в аврорат, вытаскивайте все о соратниках и планах, пока от сознания не останутся клочья, а скрывать уже ничего не получится. О Нурменгарде. О Геллерте Гриндевальде.

Забирайте, а потом возвращайте в МАКУСА.

— Нет конечно, — Абернети почувствовал, как чужие пальцы осторожно прижимают к простыне впившиеся в них его собственные. Сердце продолжало биться в диком ритме. — Я не потащил бы тебя аврорам, Хэмиш, ты что? Ильзе-лазарет — не официальная больница.

— Меня узнали, — управляться с речью стало немного труднее, прибавилось шипящих. Нелепая брюква в миске слегка осела под собственным весом, легонько стукнув о бортик. По ощущению, он уже должен был переводить дух; видимо, грань смерти заставила тело пересмотреть приоритеты. — И мне тут не рады.

— Тут каждому второму, если не первому, не улыбается встреча с законом, — Гриммсон мельком глянул в сторону двери и проворчал: — Включая саму Ильзе. И так было всегда. 

Подпольный госпиталь. Из прежней жизни Абернети помнил, как один такой, — убежище для нелегалов и преступников всех мастей, включая нечеловеческую, и, конечно, наживу на них, — аврорат МАКУСА накрыл в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Его отдел тогда двое суток, включая ночи, описывал и проверял оттуда палочки.

До этого дня Абернети даже не задавался вопросом, существуют ли такие места в Европе, потому что просто не думал, что это вообще может ему понадобиться. Зачем кому-то из них подпольный госпиталь, если в любой момент можно попасть в Нурменгард? 

Но сейчас отправляться туда для этого было бесполезно, и Абернети понимал это так отчетливо, что беспомощность казалась еще болезненнее.

То, что за дверью его не ждут авроры, немного успокаивало, конечно.

"Мне тут не рады".

— Мне тут помогали несколько раз... очень сильно. Я сразу с тобой сюда аппарировал, Ильзе и ее люди знают, что делают, — продолжил Гриммсон немного отстраненно. — Все равно думал, что не успею.

В голове Абернети начали складываться кусочки картинки, которая на время отходила в сторону, но обрушилась наконец на свое законное главенствующее место.

— Который час? — медленно спросил он.

— Полдень, — Гриммсон бросил взгляд на запястье.

— Полдень... пятницы? — Абернети привстал, опустился обратно — мышцы плохо держали — и повернулся как смог, резко снизив голос до шипящего свиста: — Гуннар! Он уже там!..

Тот вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с пораженным недоверием. Потом, стиснув зубы, придержал за плечи, толчком заставляя лечь обратно.

— Скажу это медленно, Хэмиш, — начал он не торопясь, не убирая рук, и в знакомом голосе прорезалась злость. — Тебя, если ты не заметил, _отравили._

Он слегка приподнялся, выпрямляя спину, и этого хватило, чтобы почти нависнуть над Абернети.

— Я повидал ядов, — продолжил он, начиная говорить быстрее и тоже тише. И еще злее. — Знаешь, на что было похоже, когда ты там упал? Был я пару раз в Южной Африке, там есть такой зверь, местные его называют "мбуни" — родня нунду, только поменьше, послабее и с белой шкурой. Детишки полезли куда не надо, потрогали котенка, и мамаша перегрызла пол-деревни. Им пары укусов хватает, а иногда и плевка, если будет в глаза метить — яд идет вглубь, легкие чернеют и застывают, потом он расходится шире, и минут через десять от всего человека остается большая. Рассыпающаяся. Головешка. 

— Меня никто не кусал, — шипяще огрызнулся Абернети. Голова начала болеть ощутимее, выходя за границы "фоново и терпимо".

— Точно, твари тут взяться неоткуда. А вот ее яд, бледно-зеленый такой с виду, пахнущий гарью, я и сам привозил в Европу, и далеко не я один. Охотно покупают — аптеки, больницы, просто зельевары. Ты что-нибудь ел вчера? В этом вашем замке небось, верно?..

Абернети поморщился, попытавшись дернуться, и пальцы на его плечах резко разжались. Теплота отпечаталась на них фантомно, испорченная теперь болью. Он хмуро посмотрел на Гриммсона, опустившего руки и отведшего взгляд.

— Извини, — отрывисто сказал тот. — Хэм... — он сел обратно. — Мерлин, они же хотели тебя убить.

— Нет, — сказал Абернети. Потом повторил: — Да нет же.

— Так ел там что-нибудь перед тем, как мы встретились? Или пил?

Абернети закрыл глаза и потряс головой. О, отлично, теперь она еще и кружится.

"Нет", хотел снова сказать он, но не сказал. Мысли шевелились медленнее, чем должны бы. Шпион, сообщил ему Геллерт Гриндевальд. Который, кажется, пока выжидает, не делая ничего заметного. В эту неделю будь особенно настороже, говорил ему он.

— Ну, что-то вроде выпечки с джемом, — произнес Абернети, вспоминая без труда по сути, но с таким ощущением, будто протискивался сквозь стену безо всякой помощи, — чай еще пил, перед тем, как получить порт-ключ.

— С вашим лидером, да? Вкус или запах странным не казался?

"С теми, кто вхож в замок, и с теми, кто нет".

Абернети помолчал. 

— Гуннар, — сказал он наконец, не торопясь переведя на него взгляд. — Ты хочешь сказать, что меня отравил Геллерт Гриндевальд?

— Я...

— Ты ведь имел с ним дело. Лично, я знаю, и тебя все устраивало. Так... тебе кажется, что чтобы убить меня... предположим это на минуту... ему может прийти в голову меня _отравить?_

Гриндевальд не хотел его убить. Конечно. Предположение было таким смешным, таким абсурдным, что Абернети допустил его только для того, чтобы показать Гриммсону, как он неправ.

Они никогда не говорили именно о Гриндевальде — в смысле, просто не приходилось к слову, зачем бы им это делать. Гриммсон был более чем согласен работать на них, когда Абернети приносил информацию о заказах, и говорил о новом, справедливом будущем хоть и уклончиво, но... Но он был на правильной стороне.

Абернети вновь вспомнил их разговор на Хэллоуин. Да нет, конечно — это просто... он неправильно понял.

Гриммсон не стал продолжать начатую было фразу. Он некоторое время молча смотрел на Абернети в ответ, и страх, проскользнувший внутрь, вновь до него дотронулся.

— Да, я имел с ним дело, — сказал Гриммсон тихо. — И меня все устраивало, особенно когда он начинал говорить. И если я когда-нибудь встречу того, кто точно знает, что происходит у него в голове, то сбегу от этого человека так далеко, как успею.

Повисла пауза.

— Это не он, — Абернети откинул голову на подушке, скривившись. — Мерси Льюис, не неси чушь.

— Хорошо, хорошо... Я знаю, ты там не последний человек. Кто-то мог просто завидовать.

— Возможно, — ответил он уклончиво, — я обязательно посмотрю, как только закончим с... другим замком. 

Гриммсон посмотрел на него со смесью скепсиса и сомнения, что мгновенно взбесило бы Абернети до проблем с языком, если бы тот и так не был раздвоен после яда, так что его взбесило просто, без видимых эффектов. Попытке встать это, впрочем, не помогло: Абернети раздраженно выдохнул, снова откидываясь на кровати.

— Справлюсь один, — Гриммсон поднялся на ноги. — Не беспокойся, Хэмиш, заказы я всегда выполняю. И передам целителям, что ты очнулся, но вряд ли кто-то придет сюда быстро. Ты... отдыхай. Поспи, может.

— Отдай мою палочку, — проворчал Абернети. 

— Да, конечно, — после короткого раздумья отозвался Гриммсон, вытаскивая чужую палочку из кармана и отдавая ему. Абернети как можно быстрее, не глядя сомкнул на ней пальцы. Даже одно прикосновение к знакомой рукояти делало его немного увереннее.

— Порт-ключ у тебя? Помнишь, как активировать?

— Да, и...

— А коготь? — спросил вдруг Абернети. — Брелок.

Гриммсон, уже шагнувший к двери, помедлил и с удивлением на него посмотрел.

— Там валяется, наверное, у стола. Не обратил внимания, — он неловко полуулыбнулся. — Не думай об этом, Хэм. Я новый потом принесу, если хочешь. 

Абернети кивнул. В основном, на прощание. Он послушал, как закрылась дверь, сунул палочку под подушку и под стократ вернувшимся незримым весом, от которого было уже не спастись, прикрыл глаза — на пару минут, просто чтобы поймать баланс между абсолютной пустотой в голове, не желающей сдаваться фактам, и безжалостными мыслями, кипящими, как котел.

Он открыл их почти сразу, услышав скрип двери и уверенные шаги. Он подумал, что Гриммсон вернулся, и часть его разума хотела этого, не смотря ни на что.

Вместо него он увидел гоблина. В лимонном целительском халате. _С волшебной палочкой в руке._

Абернети поспешно сунул руку под подушку, — тело слушалось его заметно лучше, — не отрывая взгляда от замершего гостя. Тот, уставившись на него примерно так же (исключая быстрый взгляд на подушку), осторожно поднял и раскрыл, демонстрируя, вторую ладонь. На ней лежало три маленьких пузырька с блестящей синей жидкостью внутри. 

Абернети медленно вытащил руку из-под подушки, кладя ее поверх простыни, — вместе с палочкой, конечно, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил гоблин напряженно. 

— Сносно, — хрипло отозвался Абернети после паузы. 

— Из "свободных рук" тут сейчас только мои. Если... — гоблин просто сделал паузу, но за нее Абернети еще раз прочувствовал, что палочка тут есть не только у него, — что-то не так...

— Нет, — ответил он быстро. — Все в порядке.

Абернети нечасто имел дело с гоблинами, так что не рискнул бы говорить что-то наверняка, но этот был, кажется... ну, на вид его ровесником, если не младше.

Гоблин подошел ближе — первые шаги был медленным, но после он то ли свыкся, то ли сосредоточился на своем деле. Расстояние, на которое Гриммсону требовалось два широких шага, он преодолел где-то за семь.

Он быстро и аккуратно составил на ящик, возле миски, пузырьки с зельем и повернулся к Абернети. На конце его палочки светился синеватый огонек. Он поднял ее, сбавив скорость на полпути.

Абернети попытался натянуть старую рабочую улыбку. Лицо ее помнило. Кажется.

Меди...гоблин начал свою целительскую проверку, действуя, в общем-то, так же, как все целители на любом общем осмотре, разве что его движения были немного более напряженными. 

— Как зрение? — спросил он.

— Хорошо, только стены немного плывут.

— Тогда все в порядке, — гоблин переместил палочку к его другому глазу и издал звук, который Абернети принял за хмыканье. — Они из полотна, трансфигурированные. Мы тут не можем позволить себе кучу обычных комнат. 

Медигоблин оборвал себя, торопливо спросив о состоянии чувствительности пальцев, и Абернети вспомнил "бешеного головореза". Может, неделю назад лазарет, его работа и пестрый персонал и был бы ему интересен — и особенно их настроения насчет происходящего в мире, — но сейчас он едва обратил на это внимание.

Его отравили. _Его отравили,_ сейчас, прямо перед убийством Гарденберга, которое должен был совершить он, и выжил он только потому, что был с Гриммсоном, который знал нелегальную больницу, имел обширный опыт и умел действовать очень быстро.

То есть. Наверное.

Логическая часть его сознания пыталась предлагать варианты; все остальное сознание забилось под плиту, не желая вытаскивать эту логику на свет, потому что ему было паршиво до тошнотворной, скребущей боли и страха, которые не вытравишь никакой целительской магией, и вместо разумного рассуждения мысли прыгали одна вперед другой. Кто попытался его убить? Когда именно это могло случиться?

Чай, который он пил с Гриндевальдом, отбывающим из замка примерно в одно время с ним, только больше чем на неделю. Нет, это бред. Это должно быть бредом. 

Выпечка в гостиной. Он съел эту штуковину с соленым джемом, по вкусу которой даже не поймешь, нет ли там чего-то, чего быть не должно. Кто тогда был вокруг? Винда — Мерси Льюис, пожалуйста, не она. Кэрроу по ту сторону столика. Нагель с кем там, с МакДаффом, колдующие над прокламациями на другой стороне комнаты... 

Шпионом мог быть кто угодно. Выжидающим пока. Кто-то, связанный с германским министерством? Лично с Гарденбергом, если выбрал именно это время?

Колдовство Нагеля и МакДаффа накрыло тарелку как раз перед тем, как он взял выпечку, он хорошо это помнил. Да, конечно, это были просто модифицированные Протеевы чары... должны были быть. Блюдо было большим, три булочки смотрелись на нем явно остатками, остальное съели другие. Как вообще убийца — он же, видимо, тот самый шпион — узнал, какие останутся и какую возьмет Абернети? Не могли же все они быть отравлены?

Эту выпечку испекла Куини. Хороший человек, и способна видеть вещи в истинном свете, раз недавно решила присоединиться к ним.

Не могли, конечно, очень медленно подумал Абернети. Если убить хотели только его.

Он покинул замок сразу после этого, встретился с Гриммсоном, только потом яд подействовал; и он провалялся всю ночь в нелегальной больнице. Если он сейчас вернется в Нурменгард, то кого застанет там в живых?

Абернети сглотнул. 

— Это ведь... — обратился он к слегка вздрогнувшему гоблину, не сразу нащупав звуки для слов, и неопределенно подвигав рукой. — Это ведь был яд? Как много времени ему нужно было, чтобы подействовать?

Количество шипения в его словах было не очень удобным, но гоблин, кажется, понял. И слегка оживился. По крайней мере, в его задумчивости теперь была видна вовлеченность, пересилившая и опаску, и напряжение.

— Сейчас говорить трудно, воздействие комплексное и слишком сильное. — Он приподнял палочку, погасшую было. — Я бы не был так уверен насчет яда. Больше похоже на проклятие с заклинанием, хотя, строго говоря, можно судить только по последней точке, с нее вас и вытаскивали. А о времени между ее возникновением и финалом реакции — ну, секунд, может, пять-десять. Но за происхождение я все же не поручусь.

Он посмотрел на Абернети; точнее, покосился на нижнюю часть его лица. Абернети понятия не имел, что оно сейчас выражает. Его мозги, по ощущению, превратились в лед, как и грудная клетка. Трансфигурированные стены продолжали едва заметно колебаться, мир вокруг на этот раз покачнулся вместе с ними.

— У вас еще... — гоблин деликатно постучал себя палочкой по подбородку. — Из-за этого определить сложнее, да и... лечить тоже. Кто бы это ни сделал, законы природы он не то чтобы нарушил, скорее, не обратил на них внимания. Обратитесь лучше к нему.

— Как только смогу, — ответил Абернети бездумно. Размеренно подышал. С усилием потер глаза рукой с зажатой палочкой, надавив до кругов перед ними.

Детеро... детеу... как же там...

Просто факты. Гуннар Гриммсон передал ему предмет, до которого сам даже не дотронулся, — брелок, безделку, обещанную, чтоб ее, побрякушку, — и произнес над ней заклинание, которое Абернети впервые слышал. Испугался, когда увидел, что он так рано очнулся. О чем он говорил там, за дверью? Пытался оставить его здесь на более долгий срок? И ведь Абернети дал понять, что это слышал.

И Гриммсон — единственный, кроме него самого и Геллерта Гриндевальда, точно знавший от и до план дела с Гарденбергом.

Это _должна_ быть ошибка. Совпадение.

— Спасибо, — сказал Абернети, садясь на кровати: головокружение от этого колыхнулось еще раз, но успокоилось. — Мне пора. Я очень надеюсь, что с моей одеждой...

Гоблин указал в сторону, за ящик. Он выглядел слегка изумленным.

Абернети призвал сверток; одежда ему, конечно, была нужна, но гораздо больше его волновало другое, и он с облегчением вытащил из свертка свои карманные часы — целые и невредимые. Откинул крышечку и застонал: да, конечно, на минуту он тогда глаза прикрыл. Девятый час вечера.

Все тело изнутри чесалось. Ему нужно было действовать. Он ни в чем не был уверен — и каждой части этой возможной уверенности хотелось меньше, чем соседней. Руки слегка подрагивали, давление на тело стало меньше, больно почти не было — разве что голова и почему-то спина по всему позвоночнику немного выделялись, — и магия работала, как надо. Он сотворил зеркальную поверхность, залившую фрагмент его собственного пиджака у него на коленях, попутно прикидывая силы с базовой человеческой трансфигурацией. Или нет, продолжал он хвататься за то, что было гораздо важнее (проще почему-то, переносимее), начать нужно, конечно, с Нурменгарда.

Он глянул в созданное "зеркало" и дернулся, с трудом сдержав вопль.

Оттуда на него посмотрел он сам, безошибочно, только выглядел он поднятым инфери, пролезшим сквозь костер. Абернети судорожно глянул туда вновь, ощупывая лицо. Белки глаз почти почернели, кожа на лице была бледно-серого цвета, сходя в ветвистые темные пятна там, где проглядывали вены, спускаясь на шею и ниже, к сердцу и солнечному сплетению. Кисть руки и остальное тело на этом фоне смотрелись почти нормально — даже общий ровный, бледно-трупный оттенок выглядел как-то поживее. 

— Остаточное, это неопасно. Недели через полторы сойдет, — сказал гоблин неопределенно, когда Абернети отчаянно на него уставился. — Может, и быстрее, как организм справится. 

Помедлив, Абернети осторожно нацелил на свою щеку палочкой, продолжая смотреть в "зеркало". К изменению своего облика он привык, но вот в себя самого превращался впервые. Он не собирался дать шпиону понять — если уже не успел этого сделать, сказал ему голос разума, который не хотелось слушать, — что его затея удалась, пусть частично. Так больше шансов заметить, как тот себя выдаст.

— Что ж, — сказал медигоблин, поднимая с ящика миску с брюквой — видимо, под "палату" выделили фрагмент кладовки. С усилием, рожденным, должно быть, противоречием между его желанием (и желанием всего этого лазарета) и целительскими клятвами, он неохотно продолжил: — Как медик, я бы пока не советовал, но... — он неопределенно повел рукой, закончив жест на пузырьках, оставшихся на ящике. — Дело ваше. Выпейте сейчас один, а потом по одному раз в три-четыре часа, это н-зелье, в смысле, общий антидот от неизвестных ядов.

"Хорошо", сказал Абернети, точнее, сказал он где-то половину этого слова. Заканчивая собственную фразу, гоблин обыденным движением взял брюкву за ботву и, постучав ею о бортик, поднял из миски.

Незримая плита, уже сроднившаяся с Абернети, хлопнулась на грудь всем весом, выбив оттуда воздух. Он некоторое время пытался хватать его ртом, как вытащенная на берег рыба, но поступала какая-то тощая струйка: легкие с чудовищной неохотой поддались такому простому усилию вдоха и выдоха, наращивая его медленно и постепенно.

— Вы меня слышите? — он обнаружил, что гоблин склонился к нему, вновь с вытащенной палочкой. В его второй руке свисала брюква, с которой капала темная, похожая на кровь жидкость; Абернети уставился на нее, сведя вдохи до более мелких: так, вроде, получалось лучше. У бледной "брюквы" было уродливое личико с мертвыми, закатившимися глазами, приплюснутым носом и срезом на месте рта. — Вы что, думали, что все это время сами дышали? У вас легкие недавно чуть в уголь не превратились.

— Все хорошо, — сумел наконец выдавить Абернети, приподняв дрожащую руку. Дышать пока получалось... сложнее, чем он рассчитывал, но дело вроде шло на лад. — Раз в два часа, я запомню.

Он еще раз перевел дух и призвал пузырьки с зельями, сосредоточившись немного сильнее, чем с одеждой.

— Вам повезло с друзьями, рог дромарога в Дрездене так сразу не найдешь.

— Его принес охотник Гриммсон?

— Да.

Абернети молча сунул пузырьки, посверкивающие синим содержимым, в карман развернутого пиджака. Медигоблин проводил их взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Он заклинанием испарил жидкое содержимое миски и, взяв с собой ее и голову мандрагоры, направился к двери. Абернети проследил, чтобы та закрылась, а потом вернулся к тому, что собирался сделать. Сначала, и как можно быстрее — Нурменгард.


End file.
